Ianto Jones: At Torchwood One
by believable-pen
Summary: Ianto finally asks Lisa out...


Ianto Jones: At Torchwood One

When I have a bad day it always starts with a headache. Today was no exception. I woke tangled in my bed sheet and sweating. This lead to a cold shower followed by the headache. Why I put myself through this every morning, I'll never know. Was I a masochist? Did I enjoy inflicting pain on myself? Was I trying to get something through to my brain? 

You tell me.

I was fine, I really was. Work was okay. My social life was negatory, but that was fine by me. I had books to read. Music to listen to. I was doing a-okay.

Not.

My life was one long boring event. People would do better to watch paint dry than ask about my social life.

Then I met Lisa Hallett. Young. Intelligent. Strong minded. Beautiful. Available.

I set my cap on her. One way or the other, I was going to ask her out before the end of the month. That would give me exactly 23 days to conquer my shyness and ask her out.

I'd seen Lisa around Torchwood One, but never spoken to her. I got tongue tied when I was around a beautiful woman. Typical Ianto Jones that is, scared of the ladies.

Then, one day, Lisa was walking passed my desk, smiling at me. I almost smiled but looked back at my computer screen instead.

Idiot! Why didn't you say something? You are such a big girls blouse, Ianto Jones! You will never get to take her out acting like this. 

I'd been shy most of my adult life - not long then, considering I was only just 21 now - and bullied by school boys and my father. I'd learnt to keep my mouth shut. Say nothing. Avoid getting beaten up all the time. I found it difficult to make friends. Not knowing who to trust. I did all of my confiding in my big sister, Rhiannon. I told her almost everything.

When we were growing up, Tad was strict with me. I remember him pushing me too high on the swings, I fell off, breaking my leg. He pushed me at everything I did. Nothing I did was ever good enough. Rhi always said I was imagining it. I wasn't, was I? He preferred my sister to me, for some reason. I must have been a great disappointment to him.

Back to Lisa.

I went to the coffee maker and poured myself some coffee, after that, the pot was empty. Lisa walked by and stopped beside me.

"I hope you're going to put another pot on, Mr Jones."

"Er, yes I am, actually." I split open a packet of coffee grounds and placed them in the filter in the top of the coffee maker. I added water and let it bubble and hiss until amber nectar dripped into the glass jug below. 

"I think I'll try a cup of that. It smells good."

I smiled, pouring her a cup just as soon as there was enough in the jug. Putting the cup to her lips, Lisa tasted the drink.

"Mmmm, that's good."

"Freshly made coffee always is. It's left to stew too long, that's why it sometimes tastes bitter."

"Coffee expert are we?" Lisa smiled at me. "I'm Lisa."

"Ianto." I returned her smile.

They sat together, drinking coffee for the next ten minutes or so, then as Lisa was getting ready to leave, I said. "Are you free tonight, for dinner?"

Turning, Lisa smiled. "As a matter of fact, I am."

"I've….been wanting to ask you….out for a while, but….well, I was too shy too." I stammered my way through.

Lisa smiled "That's what I thought. So I made the first move."

"You planned this?" I smiled broadly.

"Of course."

"Devious as well as beautiful."

"But it worked, Ianto Jones."

I blushed, but Lisa didn't say anything. She thought it was cute.

"Tonight then?" I asked, putting my cup on the side.

"Yeah, great."

"Shall I pick you up?"

Lisa shook her head. "How about we meet at….TGI Friday's at 7.30pm?"

I knew which one she meant. Down in Theatre Land.

I nodded. "Great."

Putting her cup down, Lisa went back to her office.

I smiled from ear to ear. "Yes!" I punched the air, then looked around to see if anyone was watching.

They weren't. No one was watching insignificant little me.

Not exactly the way I envisaged asking her out, but hey, it worked.

I was in a good mood for the rest of the day. Headache forgotten.

After work, I hurried home to shower and change. Decision time. Casual or formal? Jeans and a polo top, or suit and tie? I settled for dark blue Chinos and a white polo shirt. A compromise, on my part.

Stepping into the shower, I let the hot water wash over me, then I soaped my body and washed it off. Stepping out, I towelled myself dry and went into the bedroom. Putting on clean boxers and socks, I climbed into the Chinos and put on the polo shirt. Standing before the mirror, I checked myself out. "Not bad," I said aloud. Then, combed my hair, my pride and joy. I liked to look well groomed.

I was out and on my way to SW1 and TGI Fridays. I had butterflies in my stomach, but decided that was a good thing. It would keep me alert.

Parking the car, I walked the rest of the way, getting to the restaurant in plenty of time. Looking at my watch I noticed it was 7.25pm. There go those butterflies again….wearing hob nailed boots this time. I smiled to myself '**If only Lisa knew how nervous I was, she'd laugh**'

After waiting a while longer, I checked my watch. 7.45pm. I looked up and down the street, but no sign of Lisa. I waited until 8pm, but she still didn't show up. 

I cursed myself for not getting her phone number. 

Something must have come up. I don't think she'd stand me up on purpose.

I hadn't eaten, so on the way back to the car I popped into a convenience store and got a sandwich and a can of Dr Peppers. Sitting in the car, I opened the can and drank thirstily, then I devoured the sandwich.

Getting back to my flat, I kicked off my shoes and pulled off the polo shirt. I flopped down on the couch and switched on the TV set. Not much on. A game show. Holby City. A declamatory. Switching it off, I went over and looked out of my window. I was lucky enough to get a flat on the 7th floor, so had a panoramic view of London and the Thames. I could see the London Eye in the distance. Big Ben. Houses of Parliament. But all I wanted to see right now was Lisa.

I went to bed thinking about her, and knew that I'd have another headache in the morning. I always did when I dreamt of her.

I awoke in a tangle of sheets again, but no headache.

_Yes!_

I can't remember dreaming, which was unusual. I usually dreamt every night. Mostly of Lisa. Maybe I didn't dream because deep down, I thought she'd stood me up.

Getting out of bed, I went into the bathroom to relieve myself and taking off my boxers, got into the shower. I set the gauge to cool. I wanted to wake myself up and give myself a good shock as well. Nothing like a cold shower to bring the brain alive.

I dressed in the Chinos from the night before, a pale blue shirt and cream and blue stripped tie. I chose a dark blue jacket to top off the outfit.

'**I sound like a girl!**' 

Thirty minutes later I was at Canary Wharf and Torchwood One Headquarters. Lisa wasn't there yet. I went straight to my desk and checked the items for filing down in the archives. Picking them up, I put a note on my desk where I could be found - just in case someone wanted to find me, as if - and took the lift down into the bowels of TW 1.

I'd been down in archives for about an hour and a half, when I heard the lift coming down. I kept working. I knew it wasn't necessarily Lisa. Other TW members came down all the time. Well, once in a while, anyway.

As the lift door opened, I held my breath. Turning my back away from the lift, I secretly prayed. '**Let it be her. Let it be her**'

I smelt fragrant perfume before I even saw who it was. 

Then an angels voice.

"Ianto. I was hoping I'd get you alone."

I turned slowly. No emotion on the outside. Fit to burst on the inside. "Morning." I carried on with what I was doing, trying to act cool. Unfazed.

Lisa took a step towards me. "About last night. I'm really sorry. Something came up that I couldn't get out of." She looked at her hands. "I should have asked for your mobile number. I'm really sorry. Did you wait long?"

"No," I lied. Then, "Half an hour, actually."

Lisa walked over to stand in front of me. Stepping forward, she took my hand in hers. "How about tonight? My treat." 

When she smiled at me, there was no way I could resist. "Okay, but I'll pick you up this time, and I think we better swap numbers, don't you?" I smiled my best smile.

"Yes, I do."

We exchanged numbers, then Lisa kissed me on the cheek and left.

I was floating on air for the rest of the morning. At lunchtime, Lisa text me:-

_Thanx 4 not bing mad at me Will make it up 2 u Can't wait 4 2nite luv Lisa xxx_

I read it over and over during my break. The smiled engraved on my face.

Back down in the archives, I finished filing all the reports and paperwork and went on to the artefacts. We had managed to acquire quite a few. This was going to take me the rest of the afternoon to catalogue, number and file them away in the appropriate safe boxes.

Halfway through the afternoon, Lisa came down with a file that had to be typed straight away. She didn't have time to stay and chat, but I did get a proper kiss on the lips this time. 

Pure magic. Soft lips. Sweet perfume. Ecstasy.

By 5pm, I had just about finished up. Going into the lift, I double check all the lights were out and hit the fourth floor button. I was on the basement floor, three below the ground floor. 

Nearly everyone had left by the time I got to my desk. Grabbing my jacket, I headed for the left again.

The parking lot was almost empty. Just night workers and late shift cars still there, and mine. I quickly got in and started the engine. Ten minutes, twenty tops, I'd be home.

Going up in the lift to my flat, I hummed a merry tune. I couldn't believe just how happy I was. In 2 hours, I would be taking the girl of my dreams out for dinner. 

I took a shower and then made a cup of coffee. I blended three different beans for a better flavour. I was King of the coffee makers. Well, I thought so anyway. The coffee I had left over, I put in a paper bag to take to work in the morning. I'd share that with my love.

I decided on a grey suit for tonight, with my maroon shirt and red tie. Snazzy.

I left the flat at just after 7pm. I didn't want to get stuck in traffic and arrive late. Not tonight. I hummed to myself as I drove along to Lisa's. I don't know if it was a well known tune, or if I'd just made it up. I just hummed.

The traffic wasn't as heavy as I thought it would be and I arrived outside Lisa's at 7.18pm. 

I'm so precise. 

I sat in the car for ten minutes and then went up to her flat and knocked on the door.

Lisa appeared wearing a light green two piece skirt suit and a cream blouse. It suited her mahogany coloured skin.

"You look stunning," I told her.

"You don't look too shabby yourself."

We both laughed.

"Okay," I started, "where would you like to eat?"

"There's a small restaurant just down the road. We could go there. Leave your car here."

"Great idea."

Lisa locked up and we headed back down to the street.

Taking hold of Lisa's hand, we began to walk in the direction of the restaurant. 

"I….I've been wanting to ask you out for a while. Couldn't get up the nerve," I laughed nervously.

"You are so sweet."

"Mmm." Was all I said to that.

As we entered the restaurant, I noticed it was a Chinese. I love Chinese food.

"Good choice," I said.

A waiter led us to a secluded table near the back of the restaurant. I couldn't have picked better if I'd tried.

The meal was really good. The company was out of this world. I didn't want the evening to end.

As I walked Lisa back to her flat, I held her hand firmly in mine.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime soon," I suggested.

"I'd like that."

As we reached her front door, Lisa kissed me on the lips. Putting my arms around her, I held her close.

"I think I'm in live with you."

Lisa smiled. "I love you, too."

We stood there kissing for about ten minutes, then Lisa went in. Neither of us were quite ready to take the relationship upstairs yet. I wanted to get to know her before we started sleeping together. 

Beside, I wasn't that kind of guy.

As I drove home, I thought about Lisa, and how I enjoyed her company. She was the first girl I'd dated since being in London. I hadn't dated that many girls to be honest. But Lisa was special. I saw that the first time I set eyes on her. Beautiful ebony skin. Exquisite brown eyes. Petite. 

I was in love with her. 

Next morning, I awoke happy and refreshed. No headache. No feeling of impending doom. Just….happy, I guess.

I made myself two rounds of toast and marmalade and a cup of coffee. Then it was off to work.

I couldn't wait to get to work and see Lisa again. My heart was trying to beat out of my chest. 

I sat at my desk, pretending to look busy. A few minutes more, and I would see her again.

Right on queue, Lisa appeared at the lift. As she stepped out, she saw me looking at her. A smiled tugged at the corners of her sensual mouth.

"Good morning, Ianto Jones."

"Good morning Lisa Hallett."

We smiled at each other.

"Fancy a cup of coffee?" I asked.

"Mmmm. I think I have time for one." Lisa replied.

"I brought in some of my special blended beans. Just for us." I smiled.

"I can't wait to try it," Lisa said.

I went to the coffee machine and put a new filter in. Carefully I emptied my paper bag into the filter and switched the machine on. In no time at all, there was coffee for both of us.

I gave a cup to Lisa and she took a sip.

"Wow! This is amazing. Where did you learn to blend coffee's like this?"

"At home, really. Before I moved out. Bought a coffee maker and started experimenting with different blends. They all seemed so bland on their own, but mix them." He smelt his cup. "You get pure nectar."

"I'd have to second that," said Lisa, taking another sip. "Mmm, I better take this to my desk. We're getting stares from my boss." Lisa moved away. "I'll see you lunchtime, here." Lisa blew me a kiss.

My knees turned to jelly. I was head over heals in love.

I wasn't experienced, sexually. Could count on one hand the girlfriends I'd had since leaving school. None serious, until now.

I finished my coffee and then checked the archives boxes to see if there was anything for me. There was. I don't know where it all comes from. 

I know there was a Torchwood in Cardiff and one in Scotland, I think. But we were Torchwood One. The first. The best. The one and only. I couldn't envisage working anywhere else but London.

Going down to the archives, I set about filing all the paperwork. I was glad I hadn't been the one to type it all out. There was a lot of it. I'd be here for a while yet.

I didn't manage to get away lunchtime. 

It was like that, working at Torchwood One. Long days. Unpaid overtime. Missed lunches. Forgotten dinners.

But I did manage to send Lisa a text.

_2 much 2 do. Can't get away. No good coming down here. No time. C u before we leave 2night. I love you . Ianto xx_

I smiled and sent the message. At least Lisa would know I was thinking about her.

By 4.55pm, most of the filing had been done. Weapons catalogued and put in secure boxes. Artefacts numbered, logged and filed away. I had a couple of reports to type up and get signed so, sitting at my small desk and turned on the lap top and got down to it.

While reading through the report, I noticed that it mentioned Torchwood Three in Cardiff. A Captain Jack Harkness was in charge. I raised an eyebrow. He sounded official. We didn't go in for ranks at TW1. Still, if that's what was required there….

Finishing up the reports, I tidied my desk, locked away the lap top and headed back upstairs in the lift to put these reports on my supervisors desk. It would be up to him to make sure they were signed in the morning.

Looking around, I couldn't see Lisa, so I sat at my desk and logged off the computer there. As I looked at the screen, I saw the bright green post-it stuck to the monitor. A smiley face with the words: 

_Pick me up at 7pm, got something I want 2 show you, luv u, Lisa xx_

Putting the post-it in my top drawer, I grabbed my jacket and headed for the lift. I'd just have enough time to get home, shower, change and get to Lisa's flat.

I couldn't wait to see her again. Lisa was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

I picked Lisa up and she gave me directions to a building a few miles away from her flat. It had a 'To Let' sign outside. Turning to Lisa, I frowned.

"I know I might be jumping the gun here, but, well, we love each other right?"

"Yes.""So I thought….let's make a commitment and move in together."

She watched for my reaction.

"Too soon, eh?"

"No, no," I smiled. "It's….it's perfect. Let's go look at it."

Grabbing her hand, we went inside. An estate agent was waiting for us.

"I'm sure your both love this flat. Two good sized bedrooms. Lounge area. Dinning room. Large bathroom. Good sized hallway. The kitchen is to die for. Just been updated by the owners."

He led us through the flat. It was gorgeous, I had to admit. Made mine look like a little on the small size.

"Well," Lisa asked, "what do you think?"

"I really like it."

"Me, too."

"We'll take it," I heard myself saying.

"What about the flats we already have?"

"Gives us time to pack up and move out at leisure."

I kissed her.

"I really want this," I told her.

"So do I."

After leaving the flat, we popped in the bar next door and had dinner and a few drinks to celebrate. 

I couldn't wait to share a home with this beautiful woman beside me. I had so much I wanted to share with her. So much I wanted to say to her.

We arranged to go into the Estate Agents the following day to sign the papers. We were both really excited and couldn't wait to start moving our stuff in. 

After the meal and drinks, I walked Lisa to the car and we drove back to her flat.

"Would you like to come up for coffee….and stay for breakfast," asked Lisa, shyly.

I smiled. "I'd love to." I kissed her.

The coffee was okay, but our first night together was everything I dreamed it would be. We made love slowly. Passionately. I couldn't believe just how beautiful Lisa was.

We fell asleep in each others arms. Her headed rested on my shoulder, her hand on my chest. I kissed the top of her head, stroked her cheek. I wanted to stay like this for the rest of my life. It felt so right.

We moved in completely two weeks later. My flat was on the market and Lisa's was for Rent again. I didn't miss the view. I was A okay with the view I had every time I looked at Lisa.

I cooked most evenings and Lisa did breakfast. We shared most other chores. She was amazed at how domesticated I really was.

Some evenings we just sat talking for hours on end. About nothing at all sometimes. We'd plan how many children we'd like. Boys or girls. Their names.

It felt so natural to us both. The next step would be marriage and I think I was ready for that step. So was Lisa.

A week later was when my whole world fell apart. 

Literally.

Canary Wharf was attacked by Cybermen. Lisa and I tried to get away, but she was trapped in the office and I was in the lift heading down to the archives where I thought we would both be safe. The lift just wouldn't open on her floor. I tried but couldn't get it to open. I could hear her calling to me.

"I'll try and get down, Ianto. You go. I'll follow you. Just go!"

So I did. Hid out in the archives. Listened while all hell broke loose. Screams drifted down. I sat at my computer, trying to get word out, but nothing worked. I just sat there, listening, until it went silent.

I went to the secret door and opened it, climbing the three flights up to the ground floor. It was a mess. Broken windows, furniture strewn everywhere. Bodies, blood.

I went to the stairwell and looked up. All I could see was smoke. 

I ventured further, listening for any sounds of life. Taking one step at a time, I went up to where I knew Lisa was the last time I heard her voice.

Pushing to door open, I went into the office. It was deserted save for a few dead bodies. Lisa wasn't there. Going back into the stairwell, I went to the next floor. I thought I heard machinery.

Walking carefully, I went into the first room. There was Lisa, hooked up to a bed-like contraption. They had tried to turn her into a Cyberwoman. No longer was she dressed in a trouser suit and blouse. It was replaced by a bikini like metal suit.

"Lisa! What have they done to you?"

"Ianto!"

I kissed her. "I'll find somewhere to hide you. I'll get someone to help, to….change you back."

"Ianto?" Her hand went for my neck. 

"Lisa, no!"

I tied her hands to the frame, making sure she couldn't get them loose. I sat with her for two days, not wanting to leave her alone. 

Looking out the window, I saw two figures enter the building and leave twenty minutes later with bags full of equipment. 

Going down to the archives for a gun or something to protect us with, I noticed that things had been taken.

'_So that's what they were after. Artefacts_'

I went back up to Lisa, carrying an alien gun of some sort.

"I have to get you out of here." I thought to myself. "I need to get you to Wales. And I need to get into Torchwood Three.

The Weevil was on top of him, he bit his neck and then started pummelling his body good. I managed to get the Weevil off of him and onto me. He got the Weevil off me, and managed to get it to the ground. He got out some kind of spray, sprayed it in the eyes and put a bag over it's head. The Weevil was asleep. It was out for the count.

He stood up.

"Thanks," I said, leaning against a tree, blood coming from a graze on my forehead.

"No. Thank _you_. And you are?"

"Jones. Ianto Jones."

"Nice to meet you, Jones. Ianto Jones. Cap'n Jack Harkness"

We shook hands. 

"Lucky escape." I said.

"I had it under control."

"You think so? Looked pretty vicious." I took a few steps towards him.

He moved back.

"Your, mmm, a... you _were_ bleeding."

"I've had worse from shaving." He smiled.

"Looked like a Weevil to me."

He eyed me suspiciously.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'll take 'im from here." He said

and hauled the Weevil over his shoulder. "Thanks for the assistance."

"Any time. By the way." I called after him. "Love the coat."

I found out where Torchwood Threes secret headquarters was by following Captain Harkness. Next morning, I was waiting for him.

"Morning." I held out a cup to him. "Coffee?"

Taking it, he took a sip. "Wow."

"I wanna work for you."

"Sorry, no vacancies."

"Look, let me tell you about myself."

"Ianto Jones born August 19th 1983. Able student, but not exceptional." He began to walk away. "One minor conviction for shop lifting in your teens. Number of temporary jobs. Mainly a drifter, until two years ago you joined the Torchwood Institute in London. Junior researcher, girlfriend Lisa Hallett…."

"Deceased."

"Sorry."

He walk away, again.

I followed him. Walked in front of him. Stopping him.

"Look," I said. "you checked me out."

"You knew what a Weevil was. Thought I was gonna have to come deal with you." Jack smiled.

"But instead you could see I had the right qualifications for the job."

"There is no job. We're nothing to do with Torchwood London. I severed all links."

Jack Harkness moved off again. I stopped him by putting a hand against his chest. Harkness moved it off with his fingertips.

"What am I supposed to do with those memories?"

"You are _not_ my responsibility, and we're not hiring."

"Same time tomorrow, then?"

Harkness started to walk away from me.

"There is no job for you here, and there never will be."

"I really like that coat." I called after him.

That night, Jack Harkness was out checking on something that had happened in the area. I can't remember exactly what it was. But he was alone. He was driving along, when there, in the middle of the road in front of him was, yep, me.

It was raining, too, but there I was, in the road anyway. Fool that I am.

Getting out of the SUV, Harkness came to challenge me.

"Arh. Okay this has to stop!"

"No, listen to me…"

"I don't have time for this. Look, I don't care what your problem is, I want you out of the city by sunrise. There is no place for you here. Go back to London. Find yourself another life. Keep stalking me, I'll wipe your memory."

I put on my tough face. "No, but the thing is, if…."

"Look, any conversation between us, no matter what the subject, is over. Finished. Done. Forever. I'm gettin' back behind the wheel of that car." He pointed to the SUV. "If you're still standing in the road, I'm gonna drive through you." He started to walk back towards the car.

"So you're not gonna help me catch this Pterodactyl, then?"

Now, I had his attention.

We drove to a warehouse. Once inside an outer room, Jack took the equipment out for capturing the bird. Not the right equipment, that is.

"Okay, _that_ is the only special equipment you've got?" I pointed to the rather large syringe.

"Yeah, cos I keep Dinosaur nets in the back of the SUV."

Was he joking? 

Cause.

"Well, Torchwood London would have."

Jack gave me one of his best stares.

We went into the warehouse. The Pterodactyl was flying around inside.

_What a beauty_.

We went through a door leading from another room, to where it was. It flew straight towards us. I pushed Jack back through the door.

"No." I said. 

We exited again, pretty sharpish. Avoiding being ripped to pieces. We stayed the other side of the door, our backs against it.

"How'd you find it?" Jack asked.

"Rift activity locator."

"Torchwood London."

"See, quality kit." I was beaming.

The bird was squawking and flying around.

"Arh, it's quite excitable."

"Must be your aftershave."

"Never wear any."

"You smell like that naturally?" I was surprised.

"51st century pheromones. You people have no idea. Ready for another go?"

"I'm game if you are."

"Three, two, one…."

We went back inside the warehouse. Trying not to scare the bird.

"Split up."

We went in opposite directions.

"Arh. We're not gonna harm you. You can't stay here." Jack said to the Pterodactyl. "Come back with me. I've got somewhere nice and big where you can fly around."

"Okay, so you let the Pterodactyl in, and not me."

"We need a guard dog." Jack told me.

"I could be that. Like a receptionist. Building maintenance. Food and drink. Dry cleaning, even. That coat of yours must take a battering. Like a butler. I could be a butler."

"We don't need a butler."

"Excuse me. Dried egg on your collar." I pointed out.

Jack shrugged me off.

"It was a busy week."

"What exactly is your plan?"

I grabbed him. Jack pulled away.

"I'm gonna be the decoy."

"And it will rip you to shreds."

"Dinosaurs?" He laughed. "Had 'em for breakfast. Had to. Only source of pre-cooked food protein after the asteroid crashed."

I gave him a strange look.

"Long story." he changed the subject quickly, "Here you go." Jack offered me the syringe. "One injection to the central nervous cortex. I'll keep it occupied. Move."

"No."

"What?"

I handed back the syringe. "It knows me. I'll be a better decoy."

"It'll be too dangerous."

"No. I've got a secret weapon." I took something from my inside jacket pocket. "Chocolate. Preferably dark." I moved off, whistling as I went. "Got your favourite. Yeah," I said. Still whistling. Then threw the chocolate. "It's good for your ceratonin levels. If you've got ceratonin levels."

Just as Jack was gonna sneak up and plunge the syringe into big bird, she spied him. She walked towards Jack. He grabbed hold of her leg and they took off flying round the warehouse.

"Ianto!"

After a few seconds, Jack started to enjoy himself, and managed to inject her, then he let go.

I caught him. 

As the drug took effect, the bird came down almost on top of us. I moved us out of the way. I ended up on top of Jack. At first, we were laughing. Then, we stopped laughing, and just looked at each other. Maybe we felt something then. I know I did. I had this urge to kiss Jack.

"I should go," I said. 

I got up and started walking away.

"Hey, report for work first thing tomorrow."

Jack watched me walk away.

"Like the suit, by the way."

My heart was beating fast, and it wasn't from excursion.

Jack didn't notice that I had tears in his eyes. But not because he gave me the job. I was going to deceive him, and at that moment, it hurt.

And that's how I became part of Torchwood Three.

I managed to keep Lisa a secret. Visited her whenever I could. I'd hidden her deep down in the bowels of Torchwood Three. I was sure she'd be safe there until I found someone to help her.

That day finally came, and once all the other members of the team had left, I brought in a Japanese Professor who said he could help.

Once turned, you can never be cured. But I didn't know that at the time. Love is so blind.

Jack caught me. They found Lisa.

I had a gun put to my head by Jack..

"I clean up your shit and that's the way you like it." I told him. "When was the last time anyone asked me about my life?" I said, trying to hold back tears of guilt and frustration. "I love her, can you understand that."

Jack ordered me to kill her….no execute her, or he'd kill both of us. 

Lisa had already tried to kill Gwen. 

When she came into the main Hub area, Lisa turned on me, throwing me to the floor, like rubbish.

Everything went black for me. I was lying there. 

Dead? 

I remember coming round and Jack kissing me. To bring me back to life, not for pleasure - _hell, yes_. It was pleasant, for me anyway. But my mind was still on Lisa. 

I do remember hitting Jack once we got out of the Hub and up top and saying something along the lines of:

'_One day I'll have the chance to save you and I'll watch you suffer and die!'_

Heat of the moment. Maybe. Did I mean it? Yes, I think I did.

They had to shoot Lisa, because I just couldn't. Despite everything, I still loved her. 

She had put her brain into a pizza delivery girl's body, and killed the Japanese Professor I had brought into the Hub to cure her. There was no other way. Four shots rang out. One from each member of the team. 

Jack could see the hate in my eyes. But it had to be done.

Jack didn't fire me, though. I don't know why. Did I feel responsible for Lisa's death? No. Did I feel sorry for myself? Definitely. 

I was put on a month's suspension, and Jack never told UNIT.

I kept my head down after that. Did my job, 110%.

That was the reason why I had tears in my eyes the day Jack hired me. I had managed to get into Torchwood so I could try and find a cure for Lisa. Love knows no boundaries. But I deceived my team members, and Jack. That's what hurt me the most. Hurting him.

After that, I had to earn their trust again. Keep a low profile. Work hard. Don't complain. And I never did.

We went to the Brecon Beacons as reports of people going missing up there came through. It was hostile and desolate up there.

When we were all sat around, Owen started this stupid 'tell about your last kiss' game

Then…..

"S'my turn, is it? It was Lisa," I said.

"Ianto, I'm sorry," replied Gwen.

"Sorry she's dead, or sorry you mentioned it?"

"I just didn't think."

"You forgot."

The air was thick with regret.

Jack and I had this 'look' between us. He was a bit pissed at me.

Was it because I brought Lisa up or because he technically was the last person that kiss me? 

I wasn't going to acknowledge it anyway.

We eventually came across a body in the woods on the Brecon Beacons. It was left as a decoy, while someone stole the SUV. We, or should I say, I tracked it. So we set off, following the tracker. 

We came across a farm house. Tosh and I went off in search of the SUV, while Gwen, Owen and Jack checked out the buildings. Gwen was shot by a traumatised, kidnap victim with a shotgun. Owen managed to get all the shot pellets out.

Miles away, Tosh and I were taken hostage by the village cannibals. [yes, you read that right] According to Tosh, between being scare to death and a knight in shinning armour, I managed to distract our 'hosts' so she could escape. I was hit with a gun butt for my trouble. Owen managed to find Tosh, but they were captured again.

Gwen and Jack managed to get to us before I was about to get my throat cut. Jack was the hero that day, shooting all the villagers, but only to wound. The police arrived and took them all, barr one, into custody. Gwen wanted to know, from him, why, once every ten years, the villagers killed and ate travellers. 

The reply. "_Because I enjoy it_."

Toshiko was given an alien pendant which enabled her to hear other people's thoughts. _Scary or what? _

Mary, the alien, was killing people for over 150 years by plunging her hand into their chests and pulling out their hearts

Tosh told Jack that she'd read my thoughts.

'_Can't imagine a time when this isn't everything. Pain is so constant. Like my stomach's full of rats. Feels like this is all I am now. There isn't an inch of me that doesn't hurt.'_

Then I said aloud. "I'm about to brew a pot of Jack's industrial strength coffee. Would you like some?" 

"No, thank you. I'm fine, Ianto." Tosh replied.

She said she felt really bad for me. Even bought me in a coffee from outside the next morning.

They all felt bad for me at some point after Lisa.

Life wasn't too bad after that. I learnt to adjust. Started to enjoy my work. Fell in love with Jack. I knew I would. I had feelings for him that first day.

But that's another story.

THE END


End file.
